A fraction doesn't matter
by Alexandra-Sasha
Summary: Bluestreak was one of the youngest, he was different,half blooded. It wasn't that bad around Autobots but after realizing a sad fact he had to leave. Was it wise? It was thoughtlessly, dangerous and meaningless. But he had been missing for 2 vorn(years) and now it is time for them to meet the youngling again. (not a cannon story, happens on Cybertron.)
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to read about half blooded transformers... There were not any stories at all! How? So, I created some in my mind, and here I present you one of them.

I don't know how far it will go but right now I'm exited and I need a small break from my main story '(Transformers) Soundwave's secret' and another one:'(Transformers)Stupid or right'.

 **About the story:**

It is not an Alternative Universe, characters are taken from different TF Univercies. (I might later create a list to make it more clear for you.)

It mostly about half-blooded (half-energoned, if you like so) Bluetreak, and half-blooded bots.

For now, I can say that the most mentioned characters will be: Bluestreak, Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Prime, Ultra Magnuse.

 ** _No Mech/Mech, no rented 'M'._ (I don't write these.)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"He is still a youngling."

"He is old enough to take the responsibility for his actions!"

Bluestreak knew: he shouldn't have been here, he shouldn't have been eavesdropping. The main reason was that he was listing to his superiors' conversation. This fact alone should have made him leave but he didn't, as it seemed that the main topic of the meeting was _him._ To be exact: his disobedience.

"He had a simple task but didn't he just fail, he did not even try to compleat it. He refused to follow the order."

"That was my fault, Ultra Magnus. I though he was ready for that."

"No, Optimus. We all know the main reason of his actions."

"Don't you start again!"

"Face it, Jazz."

"He's not like them!"

"May be not, but he refuses to accept Decepticons as the enemy."

"So what, we just won't make him face them again. He can suit for another job-"

"That won't work! Admit the truth already. _He_ is a _half-blooded_ and no matter how much he snuggles Bluesteark will never gain a full trust. And more he fails, worse it will become. One day kid realizes that he doesn't belong here and let us hope he won't be foolish enough to try to join Decepticons."

A lump rose in his throat... He always knew but hearing the truth aloud... That made him finally face the reality. And the worst was that after those words everyone fell silent. That proved that even though they might not have wanted but _agreed_ with Ultra Magnus.

Bluestreak had leaned to the door panel too much and the gap became big enough for Jazz to notice him.

"No..." the whisper escaped the officer's vocalizer, him with horror realizing what they had just done, as the pair of differently colored optics flinched and the youngling stepped back, door opening and revealing even more of him. Jazz stared at the young, the guilt already burning him from inside. His stare was immediately noticed by his comrades and all turned to the doorframe to only for a klick see the young mech's face before he flinched away and hurried through the corridor.

"Blue- It's not-!" Jazz jerked to the door and rushed out to the already empty surroundings.

Prowl gave Magnus a dead look, but the bot just uncomfortably took his optics away. For him, he had just said the truth, no matter how unwanted it was,

"Perhaps, it's better this way."

"Do you even realize-"

"Bluestreak had always know the truth, Prowl. You know he did."

Ironhide and Ratchet just stared and looked at Prime, who noticed just returned Jazz's brightened optics and Prowl's tensioned figure. That was a sign for him.

"Let us stop here. Truth or not, this sitiation was not suppose to happen."

"I'm goin' after him."

"Jazz, let Buestreak be for a while..."

The officer gave a sign but stopped...

* * *

By calling himself an Autobot, he would just ignore the truth.

Bluestreak was a half-blooded, his blue and red optics being a constant proof. He was found by Autobots in a young age but he still remembered his parents, slightly, but that was enough. He never knew how was that possible and how it happen (no one knew) but one thing he remembered: they loved each other, they were bonded and they loved him. Bluestreak remembered that feeling in his spark... Was any of them a traitor or were they both... It did not matter, they loved each other and that meant that Autobots and Decepticons could be one.

Yes, they were one kind once, then why not again? But as it seemed no one supported this idea: nor Bots, nor Cons...

But what if?.. This question had always lived in his mind... Yes, he was brought up by Autobots, mostly by Jazz and Prowl - the mixture of completely different bots... He was grateful for that. And still, something told him that the fraction was just a name and there could been good bots on both sides. They were just seeing the other fraction as a threat and enemy.

Bluestreak, perhaps was too young for that kind of thought, but maybe his origin affected his outlook...

And here he was, in his room, door locked. Unfortunately, so unfortunately but Ultra Magnus was right in some way.

That was true - Bluestreak just couldn't. He could not fight against Decepticons.

He did not want to.

The real war had stopped, now there were just battles between the fractions with no main reason. For Autobots - Decepticins were the threat. For Decepticons - the Autobots were. They were not trying to fully destroy each other, now they were both trying to live and still make things for the other fraction as bad as possible.

That was the other reason, which made Bluestreak to lose the point in fighting.

Strangely, the feeling of betrayal and sadness suddenly left him. He knew that it was not Autobots' fault. He did not blame them, he did not feel angry as well...

That moment so many things became so clear and a strength to see them seemed to finally rise in young mech.

He did not want to fight. He was not fully trusted. He did not want to cause more problems. He did not want to feel this awkwardness that was caused by his origin. He did not want to make others feel awkward. He was close to some of them but did not want to force them to adopt to his unusualness. They were not doing good in that...

And he was old enough to be able to take care for himself...

* * *

Some time later Jazz was nervously standing outside Bluestreak's room with Prowl at his back.

"Hey, Blue..." the officer started after knocking it several times, "Come on, buddy, open this door."

"Jazz..."

"What?"

"How do you know that it is locked?"

Jazz blinked and pushed the door - panel opened.

"Bluestreak?" Jazz voiced but the room they entered happened to be empty, "He is not here?", bot asked with surprise turning to his friend.

"I don't get it, where would he go?- What's that, Prowler?"

Prowl was reading what was left on the desk, frozen, his optics slowly going over each symbol. Not recieving any answer Jazz walked and looked from tactician's shoulder and what he read made the mech stop his air cycling...

"Oh no..."

* * *

Tell me if you like it and I'll right more:)

thanks for reading)


	2. Chapter 2

Youngling (mechling/femmeling) - is a young bot... A teenager if you like so. The development of Cybertronian in physical and mental way is different... So they are not just thoughtless teenagers. It's difficult to describe, you'll read if you want and see. Imagine them as you whish;)

* * *

Chapter 2.

They all were stuck. Stuck in this pool of dirt and carrion liquid that was not letting off their peds. It covered all their peds and there seemed to be no way out.

"Do not panic."

"Are you kidding me?!" Ironhide roared with anger even thought it wouldn't have helped them to find a solution. _He_ was _the_ _strength,_ and his strength had turned in no use!"I am not going to offline in a pool of dirt after surviving the crash!"

"I don't see anything for use!" Sideswipe with panic was looking around the trap. They had crashed in the wild area of Cybertron's version of forest, which was surrounded by mountains. The shuttle broke through bushy brunches and landed in dirt full pool. They managed to climb out from the damaged aircraft and after several steppes found themselves in this primitive trap.

"If only we could reach one of those liana." Ratchet said pointing to the long cable-like techno organic plants hanging down not far from them...

"'Hide, stop that. You're making worse."

"It can't get worse. Wait. It can! 'Cons are sure to detect us soon! Do you think they'll help us out?!" he gave Jazz a glance and kept on trying to lift his ped. Unfortunately he was the biggest and heaviest of them so his peds had been stuck even harder and deeper.

"Got it!"

"Good job, Sunstreaker. Now, try to slowly pool yourself."

"Prime, 'ah don't think this cable is-," and the peace of tree was broken down,"- strong enough."

Ultra Magnus looked at their position, "Sideswipe you two are close to each other, try to lean on Sunstreaker."

"Prowl! You're a tactician! Think of something!" Ironhide roared. Was he the only one realizing the disaster of the situation!

"Shsh-"

And that response made all optics turn to him.

Did _Prowl_ just say 'shsh'?

"Is he kidding?!" Ironhide grimaced but tactician made a motioned to silence the weapon specialist.

"What's wrong, Prowler?"

"Do you hear that?"

They listened.

"Yah..."

"Wait a minute!" Sideswipe raised his optic ridge,"Is that a sound of... hooves?"

It seemed that way and the noise was approaching them. And then just at the edge of dirt and steady land stopped the figure that apeared behind the tree cables and brunches.

The Autobots all froze preparing their covered with dirt weapons without any guarantee that they would work after facing so much dirt.

In front of them was a Cybertronian runner - a strong horse-like creature and on its back sit a figure. With a perfect posture its, helm slightly bowled the stranger was watching the group, its own optics hidden under a hood made of clothe-like material, that had long ago become out of use.

The Autobots silenced for a moment and the loudest sound was now coming from the horse's air cycle.

Old Ratchet was the first to break the tension,"What are you staring at? Split it already: 'Can or 'Bot?"

The unknownmech took the reins in one servo and pulled his hood off.

This face.

If it hadn't been for dirt, most of them would have take a step back in surprise. The face they had seen so long ago... But unlike them the mech was showing no confusion or surprise. No, it was a confident straight face and there were just these slightly narrowed blue and red optics of him with attention focused on the group.

"Bluestreak?.." a whisper escaped the tactician and some blasters were deactivated,"You' are still alive..."

"You... lill'... precessorless... fool!" Jazz jerked and gave a happy cheer,"Yo're fine!"

"Do you even realize what you've done? How dare you to disappear like that!?" Ratchet begane his lecture, the medic's special way of showing his care starting with the demonstration of great annoyance.

"I had left you the letter." and this dry answer was not what they had expected. Bluestreak did not even blink.

"A letter?! That's all you have to say?" Prowl narrowed his optics managing to hold his voice down at the last click.

"Blue, where you've been all that time?!" Jazz cut his friend's voice. They did not need the appearance of a tensioned moment at all... Well, he did not know that it was just a beginning...

"Bluestreak-" a voice came from behind and another horse with its rider run in the wiev. And the one they saw probably was the only one able to surprise them even more than Bluestreak's appearance had just done. In front of them was a youngling femme...with blue and red optics.

 _A half-energoned femmeling..._

Their own optics became wide and she, of course, noticed the reaction. Femme watched them and couldn't stop her optics from for a moment jerking away. But she managed to keep sitting straight, then her sight moved from them to her companion and any sign of timidness coming from her disappeared. She carefully scanned Bluestreak's features with as mech's optics for a moment were directed nowhere thoughts and the range of actions obviously running through his mind.

"Well, that at least explains _some_ things..."Jazz said looking between two, as young mech's optics flinched to him, drifted away and with a signed he jumped off his runner.

And that moment the now familiar sound was heard again.

This time these were three mech younglings, also around Bluestreak's age that appeared from behind the woods. The first was a bulky, strongly built bot. Behind him another two slimmer by the structure ones, and still the physical strength of them was obvious. One was wearing dark big round goggles and other one pulled down a triangular dark green piece of cloth from the lower part of his faceplate. But there was one important detail...

Their red optics.

 _Decepticons_.

"Hey, fearless." the stronger built one called as they came closer and then noticed the stuck in the dirt group.

"Wow. Bluestreak, you were right." the goggled one said with an amused grin.

"They did survive the crash..." the second one added becoming bent as he leaned at his runner's neck.

Even though he had always considered the possibility of such a thing, Ultra Magnus was amazed. Bluestreak was a reckless youngster and this company proved it right.

"So, you decided messing up with _Decepticons_."

The bulky mech jerked his attention at the Autobot warrior that had been with a controlled disgust expression gazing at them. The red optics brightened and narrowed, as the mech jumped down from his runner and stepped closer, his harsh movements revealing the arisen aggression. Not taking his optics from Magnus, his srtaigh posture changingto a poor one, mech snapped with a threat,"Whom are you calling a 'Con?"

"Here he starts." the second red opticed mech stated with an unamused expression.

Magnus blinked with confusion but didn't lose the confident look of a highly ranked commander, "As you are not."

"Striker-"

But Striker cut the femmeling's voice and automatically snapped in her direction roughly pointing at the Autobot,"He called me a Decepticon!"

"And then you acted like one," she calmly noticed raising her optic ridge. She was stared at for several clicks and then, after giving an annoyed growl, the hothead signed and walked back to the horse.

"Seriously, do you really want to help them, 'Streak?" he asked not looking at his fellow, while unloosing a long rope from a belt on his horse.

"They were my comrades." Bluestreak reminded preparing another rope.

"They expelled you." the red opticed shoot him a look.

"They _did not._ I left." mech replied with a colder expression but his compeer displeasure had fully disappeared, as he with a knowing look slightly leaned in Blue's direction pointing his digit at him,"Not without a reason."

The truth is that Autobot's for a while forgot the situation they were in, as they watched the two young mechs with different expressions and looks written on their faceplates but with one same question running in their mind:'What is going on here?"

"Come on, Striker. Stop that, mech."

"Yah! You wouldn't have left them either."

"It's not about pooling them out, it's about taking them to the camp!" he jerked his servo pointing in the direction of the forest.

"Ehm, guys, I think we are running out of time..." the femme voiced making their weird group silence again. Bluestreak stopped close, right in front of Striker and looked in mech's optics,

"You promised to support me, remember?"

The stare was returned but there wasn't any aggression in their looks.

"Agh... _Fine_." Striker walked to the pool of dirt with a rope in his servo, "But this _doesn't_ _meant_ that I agree with you. _And_. If they cause any trouble-" the red opticed mech gave one more look to his comrade but Bluestreak didn't let him finish,

"They will not."

Striker looked away and after swinging the rope several times though it to the group of strangers, same did Blustreak, as other two slim younglings jumped down as well with the ropes in their servos.

The ones that were thrown landed and slightly sinked between Ratchet and Prowl, but before taking the ropes, two bots gave puzzled looks to each other. As the other end of it was tied to the belt of the horse, Bluestreak and Striker adding to their runners' strength together started helping the horses to pull the mech out of viscose liquid. One by one Autobots were out of trap, dirt covering their joints, peds, servos.

Autobot twins collapsed on their knees.

"He Sunny... Your paintjo-"

"Don't you even start."

Ironhide gave Prime a questioning look and Autobot leader directed his attention at the youngling they had known.

"Bluestreak, we are grateful for your helm... But you do realize that you have some explanation to give." His voice carried no censure or disappointment - it was a calm, even a concerned one. Bluestreak looked at the one he used to called his leader. Optimus Prime was same as he remembered.

The youngling was not sure where to start from and his optics flinched in the direction of his fellows, as they were already on the backs of their runners, a femmeling looking at him, standing by her horse's head with reins in her servos.

"This will have to wait." the goggled one cut.

"Seekers'll come any moment." femmeling explained, as the second slim mech added,"Yes, they should check for survivors."

"And _you_ came here to pull us out?" Ironhide asked with confusion. These youngling's actions were making no sense, unless they were here by Bluestreak's request...

"Yes." the mechling grinned in response, as Striker approached the other one and gave his helm as slight punch.

"Agh, take off this goggles of yours."

"What? Oh, come on, did I leave them on again?!" he pulled the goggles down on his neck and the bright blue optics were revealed. Ironhide glanced at him and at the other slim one with a now even more confused grimace.

"Twins?!"

"Different opticed twin..." Optimus corrected, as an amused slightly noticeable smile appeared on his faceplate. For him, the matter became more explainable.

"You are not Decepticons..." Ratchet mumbled and looked at his friend, making the red opticed twin smirk and give a look to his brother.

"Took them long enough."

"Guys, time..." the femmling reminded and Bluestreak took a word.

"Let's go, they won't detect us in the forest - trees block life signals."

Then without a word he took the horse by the reins and not siting on it started leading them in the depth of the forest, making Autobots exchange looks one more time, and after a nod from Prime they started following the young.

* * *

In my mind I was seeing all this in such a detailed way and I hope I managed to make a good discription. I like the details, sorry if they are boring;) in the next chapters there will be better discription said of yuongling's look. If you don't like Ocs (I am not keen on them too much) don't worry there will not be much of them. The femmling is not, actually... May be the different opticed twins won't be as well.

Striker... Yes, he's mine:) I used him in my fanfic Airachind's spark but here he will not a techno organic and will have a different story...

COMMENTS PLEASE!


End file.
